OneShot - power!
by Yarukimanmangrove
Summary: Recueil de One Shooooooooooooot! Parce que j'aime les OS. u.u (Je pense surtout faire sur Fairy Tail, One piece, My Hero Academia, ou peut être Naruto...)
1. Vacances maudites

**Konnichi wa, chèrs lecteurs!**

 **Ceci** **est un recueil de One Shot (sans blague?)!!**

 **En** **gros, dans ce livre, je mettrais des OS de manga différents mais je privilégierais plutôt les mangas que je connais bien, que j'ai lu en entier...(logique)**

 **Donc** **, se sera principalement sur Fairy Tail, MHA, One Piece,... etc (j'en oublie sûrement)**

 **(Il est possible qu'un Harry Potter vienne s'incruster)**

 **Sur** **ce,**

 **Bonne** **lecture!**

Sting regarda l'animal avec une mine déconfite.

"Meuuuuuh" meugla la tâchetée.

"Sérieusement?" articula-t'il.

"Je te l'avais dit..." soupira Rog.

"On te l'avait dit." confirma Yukino.

"Quel idée de faire ce pari, aussi..." renchérit Rufus.

"Mais comment je pouvais savoir...?" se lamenta le dragon blanc.

Ils se regardèrent, consternés.

Ils étaient là, dans ce prés, dans un concert de "Meuuuuuuuuuuh", entouré d'herbivores tâchetés en pleine montagne, paumés au milieu de nul part.

"Tenez!" chantonna une voix.

Minerva posa cinq énormes sacs remplis à ras par terre.

"M-mais ils sont enoooormes!" se désola la constellationniste.

La magicienne gloussa.

"Bien sûr, des affaires pour un mois, ça prend de la place! Il y a les tentes, aussi... Et les outils! Sans compter la trousse pharmacie..." commença énergiquement Minerva.

"Mais, il n'y a que cinq sacs! On est six non?" espèra Sting.

Effectivement, lui, Rog, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Minerva (qui avait deja le cien sur son dos) et Dobengal, ça faisait six sacs (celui de Minerva ne comptant pas).

Les condamnés eurent une lueure d'espoir: l'un d'eux n'allait pas porter de sac voir, mieux, n'allait pas participer!

Hélas, la voix de Minerva vaint briser cette flamme d'espérance:

" Non, le compte y est! un pour Orga, un pour Yukino, un pour le maître, un pour Rog et un pour Rufus!" compta la jeune femme.

"Et Dobengal?" demanda Rog, le visage décomposé.

"Quoi, Dobeng... Ha! Oui! J'ai oublié de vous le dire! Le pauvre a attrapé un méchant virus... Il m'a appelé: il ne peut pas venir!" rectifia Minerva.

Les visage décomposés se transformèrent en regards noirs.

Ha, le traître! Ça "maladie" ne trompait personne! Ha, le fourbe! Ce salté ninja! Il allait les entendres! Trahisons! Après ces sales traîtres de exceeds, Dobengal! Ils auraient de leurs nouvelles!

Mais encore faudrait il qu'ils survivent à _ça._..

Mais aussi, quelle idée, avait eu Sting en disant que le gagant du concours de gourmandise cette année aurait droit de choisir les vacances de cet été.

Quelle idée de l'avoir dit en la présence de Minerva, imbattable championne depuis des années.

Le dragon blanc ne c'était pas méfié: il était lui même un gros mangeur.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était confronté.

Mais pourtant, tout le monde connaissait les goûts douteux de Minerva.

Tous, sauf le maître de la guilde.


	2. Coupure de courant

**Deuxième chapitre!**

 **Je profite d'écrire pas mal tant que mon imagination ne c'est pas barrée pour rejoindre mes quelques (et seuls) neurones trop vite partis...**

"Aïe! C'est mon pied, ça!" cria Hanta.

"J-je suis désolé, j'avais pas vu..." s'excusa Izuku.

"Vos gueules!, gronda Katsuki avec sa delicatesse habituelle, Où est ce crétin, que l'explose?!"

"Keep cool, Katsuki! Pas la peine de t'énerver sur lui..." dit Eijiro qui avait deviné à qui appartenait cette douce voix.

"C'est pas sa faute, il pouvait pas savoir..." recommença Izuku.

"Hum... Si, c'est sa faute." coassa Tsuyu.

"C'est sa faute." affirmèrent Eijiro, Hanta, Toru et Mina en cœur.

"C'est qui, ça?" demanda Ochaco.

"C'est Momo!" répondi une voix.

"Heuresement que Fumikage n'est pas là!" ajouta Ochaco.

Un frisson parcouru la salle.

Heuresement que Fumikage n'était pas là.

"Et Shoto n'est pas là non plus?" sanglota Minoru.

"Non, il était de corvée, ce soir, avec Fumikage... C'est con." soupira Mina.

"Où est ce crétin que je l'explose?!??" renchérit Katsuki.

Tout l'étage, qui comportait la salle de jeux et le réfectoire était plongée dans un noir total.

La seconde A, complète moins deux membres, était dans la salle de jeux ce soir là, comme tout les vendredis soir ou la salle de jeux était réservée à leur classe.

Une coupure d'électricité? Non, pire.

Un Denki.

Oui, un Denki, qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de "rehanimer" la télé ayant rendu l'âme ce soir là.

La rehanimer avec son alter.

"Ouch! lâcha Kyoya. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la table basse"

"Et moi le fauteuil..." pleura Minoru, de plus belle, son orteil en lambots écrasé contre l'un des pied du meuble.

"Moi, je viens de trouver... Heu?!" tâtonna Mina.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'as trouvé la sortie?" espéra Eijiro.

Mina avait posé la main sur un truc plutôt mou, chaud, cheveulu, tremblotant, recroquevillé et diforme.

Une tête de Denki.

"Ho! Hé, j'ai trouvé..."commença-t'elle.

"Quoi? T'as trouvé la sortie?!?" menaça Katsuki.

Katsuki Denki = grosse explosion future et possibilité de mort pour les occupants de la pièce (surtout pour ce pauvre éléctrique).

Mina hésita... Au bout d'une seconde de réflexion, elle conclu que le pauvre menacé d'extinction méritait sûrement mieux. Et que elle tenait entre ses mains la survie des élèves dans cette pièce...

"Non, non... Fausse érreur, c'est que l'armoire..." ajouta finalement la lycéenne.

"Hmf!" grogna l'explosif.

Denki avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Il béni Mina.

Cette fille avait vraiment un cœur en or.

 **End!** **J'ai souvent l'impression que les OS que j'ai écrit à ce jour, qui se résument au nombre de trois, sont vraiment... petits.** **Même pour des OS.** **Mais c'est peut-être qu'une impression.**


	3. The evil side of the means of transport

**Vive Cobra. *** \- Cobra! Je t'en prie! fait pas ça! soupira Midnight.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? répliqua le Dragon Slayer.

C'était le jour de la déclaration de la guilde de Crim Sorcière comme guilde légale.

Dans le "repère" de la guilde, situé dans un petit village assez éloigné de la ville de Fiore, Cobra, installé dans le hall (une sorte de salon où on s'occupait de toutes les choses consernant la guilde), avait éparpillé différentes affaires sur le tapis. Il rangeait méticuleusement ses affaires, une par une, dans un énorme sac de tissu, chacunes dans un compartiment adapté. Cobra était TRÈS maniaque.

Pourquoi préparait il sa valise?

Parce que Gérard avait eu la faaaaaaaabuleuse idée de placer le QG de Crim Sorcière dans le village le plus paumé et le plus "plouc" du monde. Au grand désarroi de la plupart des membres de la guilde.

\- Quatre jours, Cobra! Tu te rends pas compte! On est attendus pour demain! s'agaça Midnight.

\- Raison de plus pour me grouiller!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Meldi venait d'entrer dans le hall.

\- Môsieur ne veut pas faire un tout petit trajet de 1 heure en voiture! Il préfère y aller à pied: résultat, quatre jours de marche... expliqua Angel, en train de feuilleter un magasine assise sur un canapé.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir! Et vous pouvez crever pour que je monte dans cette machine diabolique! gromela le Dragon, en courronant le tout d'un joli doigt d'honneur.

\- Tu l'as bien fait, pendant la bataille contre Zeleph la dernière fois! accusa la jeune femme.

\- Ha! faut dire j'avais pas trop le choix, étant donné que vous m'avez assommé par derrière! Bande de lâches que vous êtes! répliqua t'il.

\- Hum... Il a pas tord mais c'était pour la bonne cause! On avait besoin de nous sur le champ de bataille! Et je te signale que moi j'y suis pour rien... C'est Angel et Raser qui...

Midnight ne termina pas sa phrase: un magasine venait de lui arriver violemment sur la figure.

\- Espèce de tir au flan! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée! s'indigna Angel.

Meldi soupira. Ça allait ENCORE dégénéré!

Elle s'aprêtait à les arrêter quand elle entendit un klaxon. Leur voiture venait d'arriver.

\- Midnight, Angel, capturez Eric avant qu'il ne...

Trop tard. Une ombre avait filé par la fenêtre.

Meldi maudit ce foutu klaxon et, au passage donna une baffe magistrale aux deux crétin qui avaient commencé à se balancer toute sorte d'objets (on voyait filer des tables basses, livres, coussin...).

Il fallait retrouver ce crétin de Dragon Slayers et vite.

 **Je suis actuellement en train de maudire Doflamingo car il vient de tuer l'un de mes persos préférés à savoir, Corazon.** **T_T** **Mais je suis partagée avec le fait de voir Trafalgar Law sur toute les pages du manga.** **La fangiritude est décidément un phénomène étrange.**


	4. Le fléo du Hoteye fangirl

**Hum... Encore un OS Crim Sorcière...** **Mais je dois avouer que l'idée de celui là vient pas de moi!** **C'est l'idée d'un certain Jean - Paul distributeurougeophobe. u.u** **Ha! Et c'est encore Cobra qui se ramasse tout... Le pauvre.**

Une ombre violette fila, tel un ninja, un Cobra sauvage apparut, essayant de se planquer tant que mal derrière un pan de mur.

Gérard en train de prendre un thé, sursauta. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas renverser la petite tasse kitch qu'il tenait.

\- Cobra?!? T-tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?!??

\- Han... Han... Hoteye... Kinanha... Han... Han... À l'aide!... Han... Han...

Un bruit ce fit entendre. Ou plutôt une sorte de "Cobra" prononcé par une voix chantonnante digne d'une grand mère psychopathe qui voudrait vous proposer des bonbons empoisonnés.

Cobra pâlit. Un frisson le parcouri.

\- I-il arrive... murmura t'il.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu placer un mot, le condamné c'était déjà enfuit.

Il entendait des pas lourds derrière lui: le monstre le poursuivait.

Il lui fallait trouver un échappatoire et vite.

Allalleloujia, une fenêtre.

Eric sauta donc du deuxième étage, celui des chambres et des pièces communes.

Cobra préférait mourir empalé dans le sol, tel une crêpe plutôt que de finir entre les mains de ce monstre.

il bénit la piscine de la guilde qui ce trouvait en dessous.

Meldi se prélassait au bord de l'eau quand elle vit une vague digne d'un tsunami fondre vers elle.

Pauvre Meldi.

Le DragonSlayer s'extirpa avec hâte de la piscine avant de voir une masse énorme tomber en direction de la piscine, ayant déjà été vidée de un quart.

Vraiment, pauvre Meldi.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'allait vivre la pauvre proie entre les mains de son prédateur. Il recommença à fuire. Vite.

Eric apperçut Raser en tenue de fouting, au loin.

\- R-RASER! À L'AIDE! cria le condamné.

Raser les yeux ronds, se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Eric lui demande de l'aider.

Il compris en voyant le prédateur.

Mais trop tard. Le monstre venait d'attraper la jambe du Dragon.

\- ERIC!!! cria le courreur TIENS BON, JE...

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le monstre, ou plutôt Hoteye était déjà en train d'étouffer le pauvre Dragon du Poison à coup de bisous et de câlins.

\- *smack!* Ho, Eriiiiiic! Je suis tellement que tu ai aussi découvert l'amoooooooour! *smack* Je suis tellement fièr de mon Cobranounet! gloussa Hoteye.

Raser figé sur place regardait la scène, horrifié.

Cobra était perdu.

PERSONNE n'échappait au fléo du Hoteye fangirl.

 **Sortir avec Kinanha avait ses risques.** **Cobra le savait.** **Mais le dire en présence du maléfique Hoteye, c'était suicidaire.** **Repose en paix, Cobra.**


End file.
